


【裘杰】某黑组织裘✖️开膛手杰

by YomiC



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiC/pseuds/YomiC
Kudos: 3





	【裘杰】某黑组织裘✖️开膛手杰

“呜………”杰克微微睁开眼睛，发现自己处于一个陌生的环境，此时他被铁链拴住脖子，禁锢在墙角，双手也被绑在身后，腰部剧痛的感觉让他意识到自己的处境

“呦，醒了？”此时裘克正翘着二郎腿，抱着胸，坐在杰克对面的床上，看到杰克刚醒来就因为腰伤而咬牙切齿感到莫名愉悦（有你哭的时候），他一步迈上前捏起杰克的下颌骨，杰克长相不同于他的刚毅，而是偏向于阴柔，冷白皮肤棱角分明，鼻梁看起来和他本人一样高傲，尤其是此时怒视他的双眼，那真的是金黄色如同蛇一般的瞳孔（玄学瞳孔），迷惑得裘克差点忘了他要干什么。

“小野猫，这里是我比较常住的地方，也将是你这几天暂时要待的地方，在把你交给他们之前，你可要乖乖听话，别给我惹麻烦啊”裘克漫不经心的说着

“滚………我警告…你，要么…现在杀了我，要么呜…赶快放了我，否则……我会…杀光你们所…有人…”杰克好不容易强忍着痛，表明自己坚定的立场，明明受不了，却还要维持自己高人一等的形象，但在裘克眼里毫无气势，而且有点好玩。

“呦，何必这样呢，活着不好吗，而且就算我把你放了，你现在这样连站都站不起来吧。要不这样，你满足我的所有要求，我可以考虑帮你一把，看你长得还不错的份上，让你留在我身边。”裘克托着下巴嘴角勾起坏坏的笑容。

“想…都别想…死了也……不要做…奴隶…”（你这么说话我也挺急的）裘克看他都这样了，拳头紧紧的攥住撑在地上，让他充满兴致，要知道这可比他之前打的那群势力做作之人有趣的多了，他们真的是一拳一个求饶怪，这也使裘克更想逗一下他

“好吧好吧，既然开膛手先生意志这么坚定，那就算了，不过也真是太可惜了，真把你送给他们会怎么样呢，，”后面假装苦恼自语“会是送到监狱？或者会是拿他泄气出风头？‘嘿看呐，开膛手都让我给揍了’诶，会不会是把他卖身啊，应该会有不少人玩吧，身份特殊再加长相不错，好像是能赚一大笔呀……”裘克越说语调越激动，杰克此时听的也面红耳赤，浑身颤抖，气息极度的不平稳，不知道裘克哪里戳到了他的痛点，他现在看起来像个倍受委屈的小孩

“不要…别说了……不…不要想……为什么…”杰克现在像发疯了一般，眼神里还是透露出隐藏不掉的悲伤，而裘克一时愣在原地，但还是捕捉到了这伤神的一幕。

也就是这一幕让裘克心一软，本来就不大想把他送回总部，现在更想自己独占这个人，他解开拴着杰克的铁链，将他扛起，这一举动吓坏了杰克，刚想叫，裘克便低声具有威慑力的对他说：“别说话别乱叫，我不想把你送给他们了这是老子自己的决定无关你事，这里肯定被人盯着我先要带你走。”

（这人做决定可真快）

给杰克身上披上一件绒毛，于是在别人眼里一人一狗？？？出没在凄冷的小路。


End file.
